In a variety of applications it is desirable to apply organic or inorganic particles, such as metal particles and metal powders, to substrates in a predetermined pattern. One such application is in the field of printed wiring boards, where solder paste containing metal powder has been applied to a substrate through a stainless steel or electroformed stencil which defines a pattern, or by screen printing.
Many industrial solder and other metal powders are not stable at room temperature for prolonged periods in that they are subject to oxidation.